


Tomorrow

by Pomona (resedas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius, M/M, Top Harry, hpsb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resedas/pseuds/Pomona
Summary: 接HP5第37章，哈利回到了小天狼星死前那天早上。写给自己的self-therapy





	Tomorrow

 

 

六月十八日的清晨，哈利攥着时间转换器，踏上格里莫广场12号的台阶。

砰砰砰。几分钟后，他教父揉着眼睛来开门，身上睡衣的扣子扣错了一颗，莫名其妙地看着自己。

“哈利？你怎么在这里？”

“我……”

哈利的脑子里刮着一场飓风。除了说出事实外，他没有别的办法。

“对不起。”他感觉嗓子发紧，猜自己现在看起来肯定像坨臭大粪，但他要带来的消息比他此刻的样貌还要更糟糕一千倍一万倍。

这个噩耗没法用其他更委婉的形式表达。

“小天狼星，你死了。”哈利努力控制自己保持声音稳定，“我是从二十四小时之后回来的。邓布利多有个只剩一次使用机会的时间转换器，他准我回来再见你一面。”

小天狼星愣在原地。

“啊。”过了很久，他长出一口气。哈利等着他的反应，看见他竟然露出有点解脱的表情。

“既然这样。”小天狼星说，“告诉我，我是怎么死的？”

 

哈利把事情的原委尽量详细地转述了一遍。其中有好几个地方，他感到脸上滚烫滚烫，内心羞愧又悔恨，有强烈的冲动掐死自己。

“一切都怪我，都是我的错。”他干巴巴地说，不报希望地渴求着能被谁狠狠揍上一顿。

“不，别这么觉得，”小天狼星摇摇头，伸出手搂住哈利。哈利从他身上闻到了巴可比克的味道，那味儿臭烘烘的，却让他想哭。“如果是为了保护你，那也不算是白白送死。”

 

格里莫广场空荡无人，凤凰社的成员各自出去办事，连克利切都不知所踪。

哈利以前觉得这栋房子没有小天狼星说得那么夸张，原来它在孤独的时候最可怕。

“你有没有什么想干的事？”他想到以前在报纸上读过的绝症病人环游世界的新闻，“我们可以出门走走。我带了隐形衣。”

小天狼星去洗了个澡，换了身干净衣服，看起来却很犹豫。

“我不知道……”他说，“这一整年我都想要出门，想逃离这个地狱一样的鬼地方。但是现在知道我就要死了，一时却想不出什么还没了结的心愿。”

“我们还没有机会搬到一起住。”哈利说，“我还有那么多话想跟你说，那么多事想跟你做。”

小天狼星爱怜地抚摸着哈利的头发，这让他心里涌上一阵疼痛的渴望。“我很抱歉。”小天狼星说，“你为什么不趁着现在把该说的话都说完呢？”

“我甚至不知道该从哪说起。”哈利想为小天狼星曾为自己做过的每一件事感谢他，但那些回忆像一条条丝线，要把他的心脏勒出血来。

“你为我住在山洞一年，靠吃老鼠为生。”他边想边说，“你自己连个睡觉的地方都没有，还给我买火弩箭。你知道吗，上次我从乌姆里奇的炉火里找你，我跪在地上，膝盖疼了两三天。然后我想到，你整个四年级，每一次都是这样来见我，可你从没抱怨过一句。我不知道你背地里还为我做过多少事，我……我恨我自己什么都做不了。”

“都是应该的。”小天狼星淡淡地说，“哈利，你从一出生就是我的教子。你爸爸是我最好的朋友。照顾你是我的责任和义务。”

“连罗恩都说过，你一定很爱我。”哈利觉得痛苦极了，“我不知道该怎么说。小天狼星，我想……我本来还打算……”

他停下来，选择着合适的词语。

“我希望我们有更多的时间。”

“当然，哈利。”小天狼星望着他，叹了口气。“很抱歉你必须要经历这一切，”他摇了摇头，“有时候没人能猜到明天会发生什么。命运会让我们突然和心爱的人分别。”

“相信我，我知道你现在什么感觉，”他以一种过来人的语气说，“做被留下来的那个总是更难。”

  
  


哈利出门以最快的速度买回了啤酒和披萨。小天狼星从格里莫广场尘封的酒窖里挖出一瓶火焰威士忌。他说，独居的时候他尽量不喝酒。

“我和你爸爸加上一瓶火焰威士忌就等于麻烦本身。”他开玩笑地说，跟哈利在餐桌上碰了碰杯，“但我猜今天我们完全可以大醉一场。”

哈利伸长脖子一饮而尽。酒液让他的胃里很快暖和起来，也给了他一点不知从哪来的勇气。

“我一直想问你一个问题，小天狼星。”

“随便问。”

“我爸爸死的时候，你是什么感觉？”哈利小心翼翼地说。要不是今天的情况，他永远都不会问这个问题，知道它一定会引起小天狼星最不愿回忆的往事。

他的教父晃悠着手上的玻璃杯，沉思了一会儿。“我希望我也和詹姆莉莉一起死在那天晚上，”他平淡地说，“这样就不用感受我当时体会到的痛苦。”

哈利静静地听着。

“当然，除了悲伤之外，我一心想的就只是赶紧抓住虫尾巴，亲手把他杀死为詹姆报仇。但这件事我也，没做到。”小天狼星说，“后来的事你都知道了。”

“我很抱歉。”哈利说，“这不是你的错，小天狼星。我不希望你为我爸爸的死愧疚。他如果还活着一定也不会怪你。”

“不用抱歉。后来我在阿兹卡班自己也想通了。”小天狼星笑了笑，“我如果不原谅自己，不停止那种痛苦，根本没法活下去。摄魂怪靠吸食快乐为生，吸完记忆就轮到灵魂了，我又不能一直变成大脚板来逃避。”

哈利明白那种恐惧冰冷的感觉。“你是怎么做到的？”

“我必须得想一些开心的事。”小天狼星说，“很幸运也很不幸的是，我这一生最快乐的记忆都和你爸爸紧紧关联，所以我差不多是逼着自己把1981年10月31日那天发生的事情锁在脑子里，抑制住回忆的念头，只去想更久远的事。”他眨眨眼睛，“你知道，当一个人被关起来蹲大牢的时候，他有无穷无尽的时间把一座山峰那么多的快乐分成一颗颗比比多味豆的大小，细细享受每一粒。”

哈利笑了。“告诉我一点吧。”他说，“你和我爸爸做过最疯狂的事是什么？”

“我们骗一个麻瓜女孩骑着詹姆的扫帚在天上飞了一圈。”小天狼星说，“永远别这样做，哈利。我们很幸运，她没有受伤，只需要一个遗忘咒。如果这事被邓布利多发现，我们早就被霍格沃茨开除了。”

“是谁出的主意？”

“如果我说都是詹姆唆使的，你信吗？”小天狼星俏皮地一笑，哈利向往地看着他。“不，我其实是比较乱来的那个。你爸爸当然也不差，但后来他为了追莉莉洗心革面了。那段时间我也开始约会。”

“等等，”哈利以为自己听错了，“我从来不知道你和人约会过。”

小天狼星耸耸肩，“只有几次。男孩女孩都有。说实话，我有一大群追求者可供挑选。总有些我感到无聊，詹姆又不在身边的时间得打发。”

“哦。”哈利呆呆地说，不确定如果不是眼下这样的处境，他要等多少年才能听到小天狼星提起这些隐私。火焰威士忌的酒劲好强，内心原本压下的渴望突然又翻滚起来。他在脑海里想象了一下小天狼星亲某个女孩的模样，立马偏开头以掩饰自己的脸红。

“真是的，”小天狼星又喝了口酒，脸颊窜上一丝粉色，感叹着，“那些从前的好日子啊。”

而哈利努力不去看他，试着把一片混乱中的点与点连起来。

总有什么地方他觉得不对劲。他把酒杯放在桌上，回忆起在冥想盆里看到的场景。原来小天狼星也恋爱过吗？当然，哈利记得他在考O.W.Ls时就有女孩向他抛媚眼。但那时的他对其他人一点也不感兴趣，他的全部注意力都放在——

“小天狼星，”哈利不敢置信地问，“你爱过我爸爸吗？”

——放在詹姆身上。

“当然。”他的教父有点受冒犯地反问，“你怎么会觉得我不爱詹姆？”

你别想糊弄，没那么简单。“不是朋友之间的爱，”哈利说，“浪漫的，情人之间的爱。你爱过他吗？”

他紧盯着小天狼星，看着对方灰色的眼睛闪烁了一下。

他知道自己猜对了。

“好吧，希望你能理解我不愿意在你面前谈起这件事。”小天狼星叹息道，“当然，我当然爱过他。”

“告诉我一切。”

“只是在詹姆和莉莉好上之前。”他慢吞吞地说，“我们没做过对不起你妈妈的事。后来，我们又很自然地变回了朋友。当你无比爱一个人的时候，你当然愿意为了他后退一步。”

“你放弃了？”哈利有些惊讶。

“我不放弃的话就没有你了。”小天狼星微笑道。“我希望詹姆快乐，无论他选择谁做伴侣都不会改变。”

哈利难以想象他怎么能这么轻描淡写。从现在往回看，一切当然都说得通，更加展示了他教父在感情上有多么洒脱无私。可是我——他默默地想，我绝对做不到。做不到放弃你，把你白白让给任何人。

我可以等，可以忍耐，可以接受你的拒绝——可是死亡想要把你从我身边夺走。

 

可是死亡已经把你从我身边夺走。

 

“我爱你。”他不由自主地说，就像呼吸一样自然。

“我爱你，”他乞求道，你可以爱我吗？我们没有明天了。

  
  


小天狼星谨慎地打量着哈利。

“哈利，你不是詹姆。”沉默了一阵子，他字斟句酌地说，“我一直努力把这一点分得很清楚。”

有一秒钟，哈利的心从高空坠落。但他随即想起了邓布利多在办公室里说的那些话。那些他一直都有感应，却从未言明的事实。

这跟我爸爸没有半点关系。哈利想，那已经是一段过去，小天狼星亲口承认了。这只是我跟他之间的事，而现在没有任何东西能阻挡我表达自己的感情。

“你知道吗？连伏地魔都清楚你在这个世界上最关心的人就是我。”哈利发着抖着说，“一切已经太晚，不能再等了，小天狼星，你爱我。”

他往前倾去，试图揽上他教父的肩膀，却被一把推开了。

“哈利，”小天狼星抓住他的手腕，听起来无比忍耐，“你才十五岁。”

“再过两年我就成年了，而你等不到我成年的样子了！”哈利喊道，知道这话会让他们两人都痛苦。

“就算我没死……”小天狼星的声音也颤抖了起来，“我也绝不希望你把一辈子耗在我身上！如果詹姆还在，他看到你爱上自己的教父永远不会开心！”

“但我只有你。”哈利说，“我从记事以来就接受了我没有爸爸妈妈的事实。我不想管我爸爸的在天之灵怎么想，我只有你了，而我们没有时间，小天狼星。我知道我自己在干嘛。你体会不到这种心情吗？”

他反手握住教父的手，想着，他还有最后一招。如果这也不奏效，那哈利真的不知道怎么办好了。

“如果你还在犹豫，”他轻轻地说，“那就回答我一个问题。”

“想想你的十五岁，小天狼星，我现在的年纪。假如你在霍格沃茨，和詹姆一起，假如你听到了消息，明天就是世界末日，有一颗陨石要从外太空砸下来把我们全部毁灭。你打算干什么？”

小天狼星想了想。

“骑着扫帚溜出霍格沃茨，再看一眼我最喜欢的那个山坡。”他诚实地说，“然后去古灵阁把布莱克家族的金库取光，去对角巷把所有舍不得买的玩意儿全部买下来，多弄几瓶酒。然后喝个大醉，争取在陨石砸下来之前被威士忌淹死。”

“很好。那如果是现在呢？三十六岁的你。”哈利鼓起全部的勇气，“好好想想，告诉我实话。如果明天是世界末日，你会怎么做？难道你会宁愿一个人度过吗？”

小天狼星瞪着他很长一段时间。

就当哈利以为他最终还是会被拒绝的时候，小天狼星开口了。

“我知道你和你爸爸是两个完全不同的人，”他有些无奈地说，“但你们俩的脾气真是倔得一模一样。”

他们四目相对，哈利望着小天狼星的脸，看着那张英俊的脸上逐渐褪去了隐忍，露出了毫无保留的深情和温柔。

哈利屏住了呼吸。——真的是我想的那样吗。我真的有那么幸运吗？

“——当然。”而小天狼星喃喃道，哈利必须要凑很近才能听得见，“如果明天是世界末日，我当然想和你一起度过。”

  
  


他们褪去衣衫，在床上缓缓相拥，以全新的视角注视，触摸着彼此。

对于正常的恋人而言，这个速度简直不像话，更何况哈利至少有百分之五十确定，小天狼星是因为特殊情况才答应他的——但是。管他呢。哈利眯起眼睛，让自己全身心享受此刻。

首先是吻。哈利曾经以为吻就是湿的，不知道它还可以这么甜美，迷醉，这么令人意犹未尽。小天狼星的手令人安心地捧着他的脸颊，当一个吻结束后，他们只是补充氧气，然后就进入下一个吻。

然后是前戏。哈利搂紧了他的教父，满足得眯起眼睛，几乎是疼痛地感到他们的骨头硌在一起，自己的身体被缓慢轻柔地爱抚着。小天狼星若即若离地啄着哈利的耳朵，颧骨，鼻尖，锁骨，让他的血液一阵阵涌往下身，很快就硬了起来。

“我想要你。”哈利在教父的耳边轻轻说。“求你了。”

小天狼星以一个安慰的吻回应他。哈利早该知道他愿意为自己付出一切。

进入的感觉令人难以忍受。这是哈利的第一次，但小天狼星以全部的耐心引导着他。整个过程中，他们一眨不眨地对望着，节奏缓慢，更像是在认真感受彼此的身体和心跳。慢慢的，小天狼星将四肢缠紧哈利的身体，发出绵长的呻吟，而哈利抱着他，晕头转向地沉浸在超越时空的幸福里，暂时忘记了痛苦。

  
  


也许是因为一天一夜没睡，也许是因为酒，也许是性爱太消耗体力，总之，哈利睡着了。当他再次睁开眼时，渐暗的天色已经笼罩了格里莫广场。

哈利差点从床上跳起来，有一瞬间，他害怕自己睡过了头，导致了时间错乱从而害死了所有人这种可怕的后果。但身旁的小天狼星很快按住了他。

“嘿。我在这儿，”他说，“别慌，你不是说你五点半才去乌姆里奇的壁炉里找我？克利切五点才回格里莫广场，我们还有一个多小时。”

一个多小时。哈利好像立刻听见了秒针在耳边走动的声音。他的心一下被紧紧攥住。

“你醒多久了？”他翻了个身，抱住教父，将腰间的被子扯上来盖住两人没穿衣服的身体。

“没多久。”小天狼星轻快地说，“看了你一会儿。”

“哦。”他一时想不到什么话可说。即将分离的恐惧越来越近了，他把怀里的人搂得更紧，埋入小天狼星的肩膀，呼吸着他皮肤上的香味，试着不思考任何事情，只记住现在的感觉。在一场性爱后和你的爱人躲在被子里，不闻世事，依偎在彼此身边等待着天黑，本来应该是无比美妙的事。

“我的遗嘱，”过了几分钟，哈利听见小天狼星清清嗓子，开口说道，“放在古灵阁的私人金库里。我在回格里莫广场之前托人帮忙办的。上面把一切都留给了你。这栋房子，我全部的钱，克利切，巴可比克。”

哈利一点也不想听。有一部分的他想伸手捂住小天狼星的嘴巴，好像这样就能阻挡这份遗嘱生效似的，另一部分的他正在大骂自己的任性和逃避和自大和愚蠢，还有一部分的他在听到克利切的名字时涌起一阵残忍的恨意，让他想不顾一切地等待在大门口第一时间捏碎这个害死教父的小精灵，让它再也作不了恶，再也不能从那张可恨的嘴里吐出任何侮辱的话语。

但哈利比谁都清楚。时间转换器只能回到过去，不能真的让一切重来。他和小天狼星都犯下了一些致命的错误，现在他们要为此付出代价。

“我好想一次又一次回到过去，永远留在这一天。”哈利轻叹道，“永远留在这张床上。即使它是你讨厌的地方。”

“每一次转动时间转换器都会创造出一个新的你，而我只有一个。这会引起很大的麻烦，我建议你重新考虑一下。”小天狼星忍着笑说。

他们又沉默了几分钟。

“所以，”小天狼星突兀地问，“你准备什么时候对我一忘皆空？”

哈利瞪着他，又迅速软化下来。“你早知道了？”

“当然。”

“什么时候？”

“当我想起我和詹姆给那个麻瓜女孩施过遗忘咒的时候。”小天狼星说，“再说了，它是必要程序。我没用过时间转换器，但听别人讲过。所以，你准备什么时候？”

“越迟越好。”哈利难过地回答，“在最后关头。在我走之前。”

“你施过遗忘咒吗？注意在抖手腕的时候精准控制区间，只拿走今天一整天的回忆。我可不想醒来之后变成忘记我这十年干过什么的弱智。”

“我没有在真人身上使用过一忘皆空，但我和罗恩学过，赫敏教我们的。”在二年级洛哈特教授的那件事之后。“可你不想忘记在阿兹卡班的日子吗？没起过清除掉它们的念头吗？”

“不，那已经变成我的一部分了，”小天狼星思考片刻，摇了摇头。“哈利，快乐或许诱人，可最终奠定我们人生的，是曾经经历过的苦难。”

  
  


剩下的时间，他们只是躺在一起，手牵着手，不怎么说话，偶尔交换长到令人窒息的吻。小天狼星拧开了床头的收音机，告诉他自己喜欢用它来听麻瓜的流行歌。“当你离去，阴影也接踵而来，”一个忧伤的女声唱道，“我们的心只能被空洞侵扰。”

哈利没有把从邓布利多那听来的预言告诉小天狼星。这除了让教父在最后时分徒增担忧以外，没有任何意义。他只是模模糊糊地意识到自己比以前更加强烈地想要活下去，因为这是爱着他的人用牺牲换来的生命。

他想要随着小天狼星一起离开。他能切身体会到小天狼星曾经失去詹姆时感受到的那种永不止息的疼痛。大脚板再也不能看到今晚的星星，和以后每一个清晨的日出了。这个念头几乎要杀死他，哈利想，但是他得替教父走下去。

脑海里有一个声音压下了所有的疼痛，告诉他要绝不放手。

  
  


然后，终于到了说再见的时候。

他们默默地拖延了五分钟，又拖延了五分钟。最终，哈利望着墙上的钟，动用自己全部的自制力，想象着如果不离开就会宇宙毁灭的画面，从小天狼星身边爬了起来。

“你会醒来，然后去喂巴可比克，和它在房间里待上一段时间。”他故作镇定地拿起自己的魔杖，感觉自己的手湿得几乎握不住它，“你会以为这是一个长长的梦。没事的。”

小天狼星看起来却出乎意料的无畏。当然，哈利想道，即使面对死亡，他也是个格兰芬多。

“哈利，帷幔不会把我们分开。”他拿起哈利的手，放在自己的胸膛上。哈利能感受到那颗有力跳动着的心脏，“你知道离别代表着什么吗？代表着我们会时时刻刻想念彼此，总有一天再次相遇。”他甚至笑道，“当然，我希望是在很久很久以后。”

哈利盯着小天狼星，强忍着不在这一刻崩溃到说不出话。在灰暗的暮色里，他们仔仔细细的，此生最后一次的辨认着彼此。哈利体会到一种以前从未感受过，以后也不会再有的牵绊。小天狼星教会了他那么多。

“我觉得我没法忍受。”他摩挲着教父的肩膀，然后是脖颈，然后是脸颊，“我不想接受现实，”他喃喃地说，“不想去到明天。不知道怎么度过没有你的人生。”

“我知道，我都知道。”小天狼星侧了侧头，回应着哈利的触碰，“明天不会好的。这的确会花上一段时间。”

美丽的灰眼睛里充满了闪烁的泪花，但小天狼星还是努力地微笑着，把他最好的样子印在哈利的记忆里。“但这没有关系，你不要害怕，明天我还会爱你，哈利，每一天我都会爱你。而你——你永远，永远，永远不会失去我的爱。”

他伸手把哈利拉得近了，轻轻地吻上他的嘴唇。

“只要你记得这一切，”小天狼星说，“我就从来没有离开。”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


哈利不记得他如何施下魔咒后给小天狼星盖好被子，不记得他如何最后看了他的睡容一眼，转身离去，找了个地方待了整晚后，回到霍格沃茨的。那不重要。世界上最后一个时间转换器被他用毁了。那也不重要。O.W.Ls和伏地魔和魔法部和乌姆里奇和这整个糟糕的，没有小天狼星的世界，都可以见鬼去。

六月十九日太阳升起的时候，哈利终于把脸埋在双手里啜泣。一天之间，他短暂地拥有，又长久地失去了他一生的挚爱。

他哭了很长时间。直到他的眼睛疼得再也受不了，直到他认为自己需要水分。

然后他慢慢地，慢慢地用手背擦去满脸的眼泪。

他想念小天狼星的心跳，想念他的吻和眼睛。他摸着自己的胸膛，默默感受着。不知出于什么原因，那砰砰跳动的节奏与他的爱人居然分毫不差。

我还活着，这真不可思议。他对自己说。在经历了这种打击后，一个人竟还能活下来。

可他们本来就叫—— **我本来就是** 大难不死的男孩。

 

他知道邓布利多要见他。他得回到校长办公室，然后去校医院等着他的朋友们从昏迷里醒来。

罗恩，赫敏，韦斯莱一家，金妮，纳威，卢娜。他强迫自己数着他们的名字，给自己一点能量。卢平，海格，他想着终究要由自己（或伏地魔）完成的使命。他不知道该做什么，或者怎么才能对抗。他决定以后再思考这个问题。

 

他拖着步子，一瘸一拐地往城堡走去。内心深处，他真的不知道自己能不能好起来。至少今天不会。至少这个夏天不会。至少很长一段时间内都不会。

 

但明天总是新的一天。

  
  
  


END


End file.
